Arôme Fraise
by Leethie
Summary: Parce qu'en matière de patisserie,il est le roi, mais saura t'il conquerir sa gourmandise préférée? [UA] [OS] [HGDM]


Autor : MagicAnzu.

Disclaimers : Have not Harry Potter.

Genre: One-shot.UA.

Pairing : HG/DM

Note: Je n'arrive pas à le croire, non ce n'est pas du Draco x Harry. oO

* * *

Ar_**ô**_me Fraise

* * *

- Fraisier ! 

- Pardon ?

- Ce gâteau, je prendrais un gâteau à la fraise.

Le jeune homme regardait la femme devant lui comme abasourdi par sa commande.

- Et le gâteau aux marrons ? Il ne vous convient pas ? C'est votre préféré, d'ordinaire.

- Oui mais je ne vis pas une situation ordinaire, aujourd'hui c'est…

Un petit bip émit du téléphone de la brunette retentit dans la pâtisserie, Hermione répondit laissant le blond frustré, se prenant à affûter ses couteaux à gâteaux.

- Oui, j'y suis ! Oui…Attends Ginny...

Hermione pointa du doigt le fraisier, en masquant le combiner de son portable.

- Je le voudrais pour vingt et une heure, à la résidence _Stean Fran_.

- Bien.

Le petit claquement des talons raisonna dans la pièce, tandis que Draco laissait s'échappé encore une fois sa cliente préférée.

- Maudit soit les fraisiers. Pesta t'il sur un ton rageur.

- Ben alors ? Qu'est ce que tu as contre mon fraisier ? Tu disais toi-même qu'il était délicieux hier.

Blaise Zabini, pâtissier de renommer mondial, offusqué par les dires de son ami, et assistant pâtissier, laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude.

- C'est encore_ elle_, c'est ça ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, et puis tu as mis trop de crème chantilly, c'est lourd à la longue !

- C'est toi qui es lourd, quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que si tu ne te décides pas, tôt ou tard quelqu'un le fera à ta place…Vu le canon…

- Hum…Canon ?!

- Oui, tu préfères bombe atomique ? Top modèle intergalactique ?

Draco sourit en s'imaginant Hermione défilait sur les podiums, rougissant face aux caméramans.

- Elle est jolie…Mais ce n'est pas une fille pour moi.

- Ah oui ? Tu peux m'expliquer, je pense avoir louper un chapitre du conte de fée.

- Elle est si douce, si innocente…Alors que moi…J'aurai peur de la blesser un jour.

- Draco Malfoy qui s'inquiète pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ?! Même moi je n'ai jamais eu le droit à ça ! Vite, le champagne !

- Bon, je vais y aller, la folie est peut être contagieuse…Je passerai prendre le gâteau plus tard.

- Si tu le dis, mais je crois que tu es déjà gravement atteint !

Le blond retira son tablier et salua son ami d'un signe de la main, ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil en retournant à ses fourneaux.

II…**II** L**GD**F **II**…II

Dans un parc public.

- Quelle belle journée...Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait en ce moment…

- Qui ça ?

Draco rougit furieusement avant de se tourner de trois quart pour constater la présence d'une jeune fille aux cheveux jaunâtres juste derrière lui.

- Reste calme Draco, toutes les psychopathes n'ont pas d'affreuses teintures jaunes enfin !

- Teintures ?

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que cette horreur est naturelle ?!

- Quelle horreur ?

Le blond soupira avant de se retourner complètement pour mieux observer son interlocutrice, il ne la connaissait pas mais son visage lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Pourtant, ce n'est certainement pas le genre de visage qu'on oublie. Ces yeux globuleux le fixant dangereusement.

- Fiche moi la paix, veux tu ?! J'ai eu une dure journée, et je ne veux surtout pas la prolonger de cette manière.

- Tu es bizarre…Tu rougis souvent comme ça ?

- TAIS TOI !

- Mais non, si je me taisais, je ne pourrais plus parler.

- Arghh…

Un silence s'installa, Draco se demandait si il devait s'enfuir ou l'assommer pour faire une action envers l'humanité ? Mais, étrangement, ses pieds restaient fixés au sol et une envie de tout lui raconter le prit soudain.

- Je suis fou amoureux de Hermione Granger, voilà, tu es contente ?!

- Ooh…

Après tout, qu'est ce qu'il risquait ? Elle ne la connaissait sûrement pas et puis, si il ne parlait pas, les conséquences pourraient être dramatique, et la dernière chose que Draco avait envie c'était de se retrouver dans la rubrique « divers » du quotidien pour suicide.

- Mon professeur de philo ? Vous l'aimez ?

- HEIN ?!

- Hermione Granger, elle enseigne la philo à la fac, ces cours sont très intéressants, néanmoins si elle s'habillait mieux je suis certaine qu'elle en ferait craquer plus d'un…

- Elle est très bien comme ça. Coupa Draco un sourire satisfait au lèvre, quand il réalisa l'aveu qu'il venait de faire, son sourire s'évanouit, laissant place à un visage pâle et grave.

- Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, mais je dois y aller, salut !

La jeune fille tourna des talons quand Draco la prise par l'épaule, la forçant à s'arrêtait, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Et tu penses aller où comme ça, je pourrais te tuer pour ce que tu sais.

- Ben, j'ai un rendez vous et…

- Ce n'était pas une question ! Dis moi tout ce que tu sais sur Hermione Granger et vite !

- Hermione qui ?

- …

Un flingue voilà ce qu'il lui fallait, et pas seulement pour lui.

- HERMIONE GRANGER !

- Ah oui, la fille dont vous êtes amoureux, ben…Elle va se fiançait ce soir justement.

- …

- Monsieur, ça va ?

- …

- Et y a quelqu'un là dedans ?

- …

- Whaa ! On dirait presque que vous êtes mort ! Je peux vous étranglez pour voir ?

II…**II** L**GD**F **II**…II

Finalement, Draco avait réussit à se sortir de son état comateux pour se diriger vers le café le plus proche, entraînant sa nouvelle « amie » avec lui.

- Bon récapitulons, Hermione va se fiancer ce soir, je dois lui emmener son fraisier et je me retrouve à raconter ma vie à une blondasse atrocement assoiffée…A ce propos, c'est quoi exactement ce truc que tu bois ?

- Du jus de citron mariné à du cacao, tu veux goûter ?

- Trop aimable…heu… ?

La jeune fille finit son verre d'une traite avant de s'essuyer du revers de sa manche.

- Luna, mais mes amies m'appellent Lufoca…

- Qu'est ce qui doit m'étonner le plus ? Qu'on te surnomme de la sorte ou que tu ais des amies ?

Luna haussa les épaules.

- Bien sûr, d'ailleurs malgré notre différence d'âge, j'affectionne beaucoup Mlle Granger.

Draco pencha la tête d'un air flasque.

- Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié…Granger…Pourquoi faut il que tout tourne autour d'elle ?

- Arrête de tourner et tente ta chance.

- Hein ?! Que je tente ma chance ? Les fiançailles, tu te souviens ?

- Bah ce n'est que détail ça, quand on aime on agit en tant que tel.

- A quoi bon, de toute façon tu n'es qu'une gamine, tu n'y connais sans doute rien !

La dite blondasse soupira, vraisemblablement contrariée.

- Et toi alors ? Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? A part des gâteaux, ça t'arrive de faire autre chose ?

- Que…Je n'aime pas beaucoup ta façon de me parler, à t'entendre on dirait presque que je suis…

- Lâche ?

- Oui. Approuva Draco en se redressant.

- Tu oserais me dire le contraire ?

Pour toute réponse, un grognement sortit des lèvres pincées du blond qui se leva d'un bond faisant tomber son siège au sol.

- Je vous prouverais à Blaise et à toi, que je ne suis pas un lâche !

- Qui est Blaise ?

- Peu importe ! Moi je veux savoir qui est l'homme qui s'apprête à épouser la seule femme digne de mon rang ! Alors parle, qui est ce ?!

- Weasley, Ron Weasley. Soupira Luna en jouant avec la paille non utilisée dans son verre.

- Et bien très cher Weasley, vous êtes un homme mort…Mais vous aurez au moins le mérite d'avoir bon goût.

- Tu comptes te pointer là bas et tuer le futur fiancé ? Tu ne penses pas que ça ferai un peu…disons…Mauvais genre ?

Draco souffla sur sa mèche blonde, lui retombant sur le front.

- Peut être, de toute façon on improvisera sur place.

- « On » ?

- Oui, on dira que tu es avec moi, je pourrai ainsi me laisser du temps pour réfléchir sans que les autres se posent des questions.

- J'ai donné mon accord ?

- Tu n'as pourtant pas dis non, que je sache.

Luna dodelina de la tête, se levant à son tour.

- Bah…Je te comprends, je vis la même situation…Dans un sens, on est pareil tous les deux.

- J'espère que tu te trompes. Siffla Draco en toisant la jeune fille.

- Je ne me trompe que très rarement.

- Ben voyons…

Ils prirent le chemin en direction de la pâtisserie.

II…**II** L**GD**F **II**…II

- C'est qui elle ?

- T'occupes, où est le gâteau ?

- Tu pourrais quand même me dire qui tu fais entrer dans ma pâtisserie.

Blaise se pencha à l'oreille de son ami.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas une de tes connaissances plutôt « louches ».

- Tais toi un peu ! Cette fille est en relation avec Granger.

- Oh ! Pardon !

Le pâtissier se tourna vers la petite blonde lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

- Vous avez du courage de supporter Draco, vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Non, il m'a traîné ici.

- Hein ?! Hoqueta le blond. C'est toi qui es venue m'aborder dans la rue.

- Est-ce bien une raison pour me séquestrer ici ?

- Arghh ! Draco…Tu s'équestres les filles maintenant ?! Tu veux qu'on se fasse arrêter, c'est ça ? Moi, ton meilleur ami, je n'arrive pas à y croire !

- Mais pas du tout !!

Un petit rire raisonna dans la pièce, les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent la jeune fille en pleine crise de fou rire. Draco soupira en croisant les bras.

- Tu vois un peu l'état de ma vie actuellement.

- Ce que je vois, c'est que tu es entouré de jolies filles et que tu ne m'en fais même pas profiter.

- Moi tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est Granger.

- Dans ce cas, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher Roméo parce qu'il est déjà plus de dix heures.

- QUOI ?! Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

- A croire que ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi, dommage mon choux. Fit Blaise en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco qui grogna de fureur.

Le blond se saisit du paquet situé à gauche du comptoir, et sortit en trombe de la pâtisserie. Suivit de prés par Luna qui salua Blaise d'un signe de la main.

- Il y en a qui ne s'embête pas…

Le pâtissier se tourna vers le paquet sur la petite table à côté du comptoir.

- Mais…comment se fait il que…Et mince, Draco !

II…**II** L**GD**F **II**…II

- Ah Ginny! Vous êtes vraiment ravissante ce soir!

- Comme d'habitude. Rétorqua la rouquine en tirant Harry par sa cravate.

Tout le monde était sortis de table et s'était rassembler dans la salon, il y avait beaucoup de monde, des connaissances en passant par les plus proches amis et les collègues de bureau.

- Tout est vraiment parfait, Hermione, et je dois avouer que tu n'es pas mal non plus…

- Merci Harry, c'est flatteur.

- Faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là surtout.

- Ginny, trésor, tu sais bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi.

- Ouai, alors garde bien tes deux yeux dans ta poche surtout.

Des rires se dispersèrent dans la salle, l'ambiance était joyeuse et la fête battait à son plein.

**Ding Dong **

- Hermione, ma chérie ! On sonne à la porte.

- Fait le entrer, c'est sûrement ce bon à rien de pâtissier, en retard.

Lavande se saisit de la poignée et ouvrit la porte sur la demande de la maîtresse de maison, elle fut surprise de trouver, au bras du livreur, son amie Luna Lovegood.

- Et bien Luna, que nous ramène tu donc ?

- De quoi ? Oh…Lui, tu te trompes c'est…

- Un ami. Coupa Draco en tendant le paquet contenant le gâteau. On s'est croisés à la fac il n'y a pas très longtemps.

- Dans ce cas, qu'attendez vous pour entrer ?

Draco s'avança nonchalamment toujours accroché à Luna qui ne semblait pas tendue, mais après tout ? Qui ne rêverait pas d'être aux bras de Draco Malfoy ? Et c'est sur cette pensée et un sourire ravageur collé aux lèvres que le blond fit son entrée, s'attirant tous les regards de la foule, réunit autour de la promise.

- Waouh ! Et ben ! Tu as fait fort Luna, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que…

- On est juste ami. S'interposa Draco s'attirant enfin le regard de la demoiselle qu'il attendait tant. Cette dernière s'avança vers lui d'un air surprit, faisant virevolter sa robe crème fendue sur le côté, lui scellant à ravir.

- Et bien, vous en avez mit du temps...

- La qualité se paye très chère, et ça prend du temps.

- Je vous remercie, mon porte-monnaie en a déjà prit un sacré coup pour qu'en plus vous arriviez en retard.

- Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas à l'heure mais que vous, êtes en avance ?

L'assemblée, ayant écouté la conversation assez forte pour avoir traverser la cours menant chez les voisins, émit un petit rire tandis que Hermione grogna en tournant des talons.

La soirée se passa ainsi, la brune évitait le plus possible Draco qui tentait vainement de se retrouver en tête à tête avec elle, l'occasion se présenta quand elle se rendit à la cuisine couper le gâteau mais une personne se mit en travers la route du blond.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ? Tu vois bien que Hermione ne veut pas de ta présence ici ?

- Je t'ais sonné Casanova ? Et depuis quand on se tutoie ?

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air contradictoire.

- Quelque chose me dit que parmi tout ce beau monde ici présent, certains sont assez réprobateurs quand à l'union qui nous réunis ce soir…ais je raison ?

- Je suis censé me sentir visé ?

- Une question attend une réponse, pas une autre interrogation, sinon j'ai bien peur que la soirée soit longue pour toi.

Draco soupira de frustration, ce garçon était une vraie tête de mule.

- Ecoute mon joli, comme je vois que tu n'es pas dupe et bien je vais t'avouer, oui, je suis contre cette union, et alors ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Me casser la figure ? Tu risquerais de te faire du mal et pour rien soit dit en passant, car je n'abandonnerais jamais Hermione.

- Un amoureux transit ! Si c'est pas mignon tout plein ! Et ben vas y, qu'est ce que t'attends ? Va retrouver ta bien aimée !

- Hein ? Tu me laisses y aller sans rien faire de plus ? J'ai cru comprendre que l'élu était ton meilleur ami ? Serais tu un tel félon pour oser trahir une si longue amitié ?

- Il faut croire que oui, et puis j'ai mes raisons.

- Oh ! J'adore les vilains garçons !

- Si ça marche pas avec 'Mione, tu sais où me trouver (**1**). Fit Harry en lançant un clin d'œil au blond qui passa la porte, amusé.

Dans la cuisine, Hermione s'était mise au balcon, laissant divaguer ses yeux au loin, Draco la regardait presque attendrit par la scène, il l'aurait été totalement si il ne s'agissait pas de la futur madame Weasley.

- On rêvasse Madame ?

- Mademoiselle. Susurra presque la brune en ne prêtant guère attention à Draco s'installant à ses côtés, se penchant légèrement pour admirer la vue.

- Heureuse ?

- Et alors ?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, n'est ce pas ?

- Non…enfin si mais…

- Et bien, on bafouille maintenant ? Mademoiselle Parfaite serait elle en pleine crise existentielle ? Au quel cas, son pâtisser personnel se ferait une joie de lui expliquer tout ça.

- Merci, quand j'aurais besoin de la recette des choux à la crème, je vous appellerai.

- Piquante avec ça ! Quelle femme.

- Ravie de vous l'entendre dire, maintenant ficher le camp.

- Belle vue, pas vrai ?

Hermione se retourna, ses cheveux s'éparpillant d'un mouvement terriblement craquant, Draco posa sa tête, s'appuyant de ses mains posaient sur la grille du balcon.

- C'est quoi votre problème ?

- Vous.

La brune cligna des yeux un moment, avant de rire, un rire jaune. Mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, épiant Draco qui l'observait en souriant.

- Je vois, encore un de ces pitoyables petits garçons, se disant peut être, la bonne poire dirait oui ?

- Le « petit » est assez offusquant, mais pour la poire, je ne dirais pas non.

- Vous osez ?

- Et comment.

Draco se pencha vers Hermione et la prit dans ses bras, délicatement, la faisant tremblait légèrement posant ses lèvres douces sur la jeune fille se sentant sur un petit nuage cotonneux, le blond retira ses lèvres et Hermione se mit à rougir, s'écartant brutalement.

- Non…Il ne faut pas ! Vous n'êtes que la réincarnation du pêcher !

- Vraiment ? Et je suppose que vous n'allez pas tarder à me brandir une gousse d'ail sous le nez et avec un peu de chance je disparaîtrais sous un nuage de poussière.

- Seriez vous en train de vous moquer de moi ?

- Qui ça ? Moi ? Noooon. Pas du tout. Fit Draco d'une mine soit disant contrariée.

Hermione ne put contenir un petit rire, tendre cette fois ci, ses lèvres bougèrent mais furent couper par le bruit de la sonnette, laissant apparaître un personnage lui étant assez familier.

- Ron ! Tu t'es fait languir mon vieux ! S'exclama Dean en tapant sur le dos du roux.

- Et où est la futur madame Weasley ? Questionna le rouquin en posant sa veste sur le portemanteau.

- Elle va arrivé avec le gâteau…Et si on allait prendre un verre ? Il y a une place à côté de Luna s'y tu veux. Proposa Harry en entraînant son ami dans le salon, s'attirant la bénédiction de Draco qui s'était accoudé au mur de la cuisine pour entendre la conversation.

De l'autre côté, Hermione était elle aussi sortie du balcon, se saisissant de la boite contenant le gâteau, l'expression neutre.

- Et maintenant ? Tu vas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

- Exactement, et si tu dis un mot, je t'étripe. Répondit la jeune fille en empoignant le couteau à pâtisserie, le brandissant dangereusement en direction de Draco.

- Je vois le genre, en faîte, tu n'es qu'une trouillarde, tu as choisit la facilité, peu importe les sentiments…Tu me dégoûtes.

Hermione laissa tomber son couteau à terre, sentant les larmes lui montaient au visage, elle allait pour soulever le couvercle de la boîte mais Draco lui retient la bras.

- Et en plus de ça, tu ne m'insultes même pas ? Franchement Hermione, tu es vraiment incroyable.

La jeune fille, se tourna d'un rapide mouvement de la tête et se saisit avec fureur des lèvres du blonds, s'agrippant à son cou de toutes ses forces, Draco se laissa faire sentant le souffle lui manqué. Hermione se détacha lentement, le blond lui souriant de plus belle.

La porte de la cuisine émit un petit claquement.

- Whaa ! Il fait chaud en cuisine, on dirait.

- HARRY !

- Tu n'as encore rien vue, mon mignon !

- Oh ! Tu me montres ? Fit Harry en battant des cils.

- Ça SUFFIT ! S'écria Hermione en balançant ses mains un peu partout.

- Du calme, ton cher et tendre est parti…Il m'a dit de te transmettre qu'il était sincèrement désolé mais que son cœur l'avait appelé ailleurs.

- Cet « ailleurs » ne se ferait il pas appeler Loufoca ?

- Quelle perspicacité !

- Je…Mais c'est l'apocalypse ? Que vont penser les autres ?! Mes fiançailles ! Ma réputation !

- Et toi ? Tu y as pensé ?

Hermione inclina la tête légèrement avant de s'essuyer les lèvres d'un revers de sa manche.

- Bien sûr que j'y ais penser ! C'est pour ça que dorénavant plus aucun homme n'aura le moindre effet sur moi.

- Et ce passionnant baiser de tout à l'heure, c'était pas de l'effet peut être ?

- HARRY ! Sort de cette cuisine !!

- D'accord c'est bon…

Draco se pencha faisant tomber ses cheveux en arrière.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Verdict ?

- Je suis folle de toi ! Tu es content ?! Tu as gâché ma vie !

- Tout ça en même temps, j'en suis ra-vi !

- Tu es mon poison.

- Tu es mon antidote.

- Je te hais.

- Bon, on le mange ce gâteau ?

La brune roula des yeux de fureur avant de tirait les cheveux blonds de son interlocuteur.

- Si j'aurais su, je serais allée à la pâtisserie à l'autre bout de la rue.

- Longue vie à Blaise et à ses succulentes pâtisseries !

Un nouveau claquement de porte retentit.

- Hermioooooone !! Ron est partit !! Ce traître, et avec Loufoca par-dessus le marché ! Je vais lui faire la peau ! Je vais…Je vais…Ginny s'arrêta devant Hermione aux bras du blond, ce dernier la regardant d'un air incompréhensif.

- OOOH ! Désolée ! Je ne savais pas…Désolée !

- Ça va Ginny, tu peux le dire…

- Okay…Mais quel canon !! ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Hermione ! Une vraie bombe ! Si t'en veux plus hein…Ajouta la rouquine en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco.

- Bon, on le mange ce dessert ? Tout le monde s'impatiente en cuisine ! S'incrusta Harry, se faisant fusillé du regard par sa jolie rouquine.

II…**II** L**GD**F **II**…II

Et à minuit précise...

- Qu'ils sont beaux tous les deux! Le couple le plus glamour du siècle !

- Après Harry et moi, bien sûr.

- Ginny !

- Ben quoi mon biquet ? On est superbes ou on ne l'est pas ! Fit Ginny faisant rire toute l'assemblée regroupée devant la table où trônait le champagne et Hermione arrivait avec la boîte de gâteau dans les mains.

- A toi, l'honneur mon chéri. Déclara la brune en posant la boite devant Draco, n'oubliant pas de pavaner sa très coûteuse bague de fiançailles.

- Il y a quand même une chose que je n'arrives pas à comprendre…Se questionna Parvati en fixant Draco. Pourquoi te promenais tu avec une bague de fiançailles aussi coûteuse alors qu'au départ tu n'avais pas prévu de passer la soirée ici du moins avant ta rencontre avec Luna ?

- Mais je l'ais toujours eu sur moi, depuis que j'ai rencontrer Hermione pour la première fois.

Le visage de la brune s'illumina à ses paroles mais s'assombrit brusquement en contemplant le gâteau se trouvant devant elle.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'avais commandé !

- A croire que le destin était fait pour nous réunir. Fit Draco en goûtant la crème de marrons sur le dessus du glaçage.

Et la soirée se termina ainsi, bien sûr le lendemain il y eu des comptes à rendre à commencer par la pâtisserie suite à l'étourderie de Draco qui avait malencontreusement prit le gâteau destiné à l'anniversaire de la grand-mère de Blaise, ensuite avec Ron qui s'était mit à être victime d'étranges hallucinations, des ronflax cornus disait il...Mais bien sûr, et qu'adviendra t'il de la nouvelle madame Malfoy ? Comment s'appelle t'elle déjà ? Hermione Granger ? Pitié, qui pourrait croire ça ?

* * *

_Parce qu'il n'y a pas qu'en pâtisserie qu'il faut avoir du goût._

* * *

(1) Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… 

**Voilou ! Alors, une p'tite review pour me dire votre avis ? Je sais, il faudra que j'arrête d'écrire un jour, histoire de ne plus polluer le site :p**

**Si par miracle vous avez apprécié, je peux en faire un autre avec ce couple ci vous voulez, d'ailleurs j'ai déjà un autre projet en cours. **

**Bisous :D **


End file.
